Plastic materials are being used in a number of automotive engineering applications to enhance vehicle styling. For example, plastic materials are currently used in the manufacturing of such parts and components as B-pillars, headlamps, and sunroofs. An emerging application for transparent plastic materials is automotive window systems. When a transparent plastic material is used to manufacture automotive windows, it is a manufacturing requirement that such windows have identification markings. The perimeter of a window often must be marked with an opaque fade-out border to enhance the appearance of the installed window. Additionally, it is also a manufacturing requirement that windows are coated to make them scratch resistant.
In order to mark such plastic window surfaces with information and a fade-out border, inks that are used must not only adhere to the window surface but must also be compatible with any primer/coating systems that are applied to its surface for abrasion and ultra-violet (UV) protection. Any ink used to mark the surface of a plastic window must not be softened, damaged, or removed during the application of the protective coating system. The inks must also be able to survive the rigorous testing required to qualify the product by the automotive industry.
Therefore, there is a need in the industry to formulate inks that not only adhere to a plastic window surface but also are compatible to any primer/coating systems that are used to protect the plastic window surface.